Fade to Black
by zaida.thorngage
Summary: After Cloe's disappearance into The Game, she finds herself wanting to get out... and Ram has the solution. (Warning: Dark!CharDeath!)


"Fade to Black"

By Zaida Thorngage

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own "The Tribe" – I believe that honor belongs to Raymond Thompson. However, I've been a huge fan of the series since I saw Series 4 on WAM back in my high school days, and it's taken me this long (nearly 8 years!) to finally get and idea for and write a fanfic for this!_

_**Author's note: **__ Holy Cow! Here it is, already November and I've not posted any new material this year. It's been 13 months since I've posted anything (Chapter 2 on "Every Kiss"), and I'm soo so sorry! I'll explain more at the end. You deserve that much. ^^'_

_**Story Note:**__ One thing I've never been is a Cloe fan… however, this is the only plot point that I've seen that I felt wasn't explained well that I actually wanted an ending to. I know there's plenty of character disappearances I could discuss, but this one just kind of strikes me. So yes, this takes place in Series 4, around episode 35 (when Cloe disappears into Reality Space.) Also, apologies in advance, this is a bit dark._

-x-x-x-

"So, Cloe, do you wanna go first?"

_Famous last words, those,_ I think to myself, remembering that conversation. At first, it seemed so innocent when Ved asked me that. Now, though, standing here, I'm not so sure…

The Game isn't what I remembered it would be… the first time, Ved took me swimming on the beach. I remember diving to see the reefs – without the need to come up for air. I stayed there for hours, just loving the feeling of freedom, something I've never known before. But now… I'm in the Game… and it's not freedom.

It's survival.

Everything about this game reminds me of how things were when the Locos and the Demon Dogs ruled the city… of how life was before Amber and Dal found me, Salene, Patsy, Paul, and Bob, and brought us to the Mall. That same fear that I had day after day is a constant here. I'm a Blue here… I'm not a Mallrat. The Reds are trying to kill me… or so the game keeps telling me.

There are moments when I'm still me, Cloe – I remember that I'm a Mallrat, I remember the others, and I remember the fear… and I remember Ved, so I try to look for a way out of the game. At least, before the Game takes back over… and then I'm not Cloe anymore, I'm just a Blue trying to survive.

When I'm a Blue, all I know to do is to kill the Reds and to try to locate the Key. The Key is everything… and so I follow the sign of the Key… it's familiar to me, like a bit of an old dream that I can remember.

When I'm Cloe, I try to hide – and I follow the Mark of the Technos. Surely, Ved will be there waiting for me… at least, I hope he is. Every day, I feel like I get closer to my destination… at least before I "wake up" and I'm the Blue again – back to where I started at.

However, one day, I find a new passageway I've not noticed before… the Blue-me hasn't taken over yet, so I keep running toward the door at the end of this passage, since it has the Mark of the Technos on it. " Ved!" I call out, "Ved! I'm coming!" _Oh please, let me still be me – please, don't let the Blue take over again! _ I pray and pray, and when I touch the handle of the door, I say a quick word of thanks to whoever heard my prayer.

I turn the handle and push the door open, but instead of finding the exit… The room is dark, and Ram is standing before me. _…but I thought he was in a wheelchair? _I don't dare say my thought out loud… but I don't think it helped. "Thought I'd be in a wheelchair, did you, Cloe?" Ram's voice sounds dark, almost taunting. I swallow, and nod warily. I gather up my courage to ask, "Where's Ved?" Ram's grin looks almost sadistic, "Oh, he doesn't have time for a filthy little virt like you. He's not even looking for you." A grimace spreads across my face, "You're lying… Ved wouldn't just abandon me. I want out of the game now, please."

His chuckle sends a shiver down my spine, and I'm starting to get scared now. "Please, Ram, I'd like to get out of the game now." He stops smiling and his features turn harsh, "Beg." I'm confused by this request… but somehow, I don't think he's asking. His voice is as harsh as his face, "Beg. ON. YOUR. KNEES!" I can't hide the fact that I'm shaking now, and I sink to my knees, "Please Ram, I beg you, please end the game for me." His smirk doesn't ease my fear any, but he demands, "Say it again." "PLEASE, RAM," I cry out, as loud as I can, "I BEG YOU, PLEASE END THE GAME FOR ME!" I can't stop myself from sobbing now… this is humiliating, and all I want to do is leave. Ram looks up, "I can control any aspect of the game from right here, Cloe, so if that's what you really want…" "YES," I plead, "It's what I really want!" The smirk becomes another hideous smile, he replies, "Then how can I say no?"

A pop-up box, like on a computer screen appears right in front of me, bearing the words 'ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DELETE?' A pointer was positioned over the 'OK' button. "No," I plead, "NO! Please! I begged you! I did what you wanted! I just want to get out of the game!" "This," Ram explains, "IS your ONLY way out of here."

He laughs, his victory complete.

_Oh no…._I think to myself, _This is it…_

I hear a click… He's pressed the OK button. I'm being deleted.

_Ved, I lov—_

And everything went black…

-x-x-x-

_**Author's Note 2:**__ Okay, so what have I been up to these last 13 months? Around this time last year (Nov. 2012), my dad was battling cancer and I was making hours-long trips from my home to the hospital he was in every weekend I could. He was declared cancer-free in February of this year. (YAY!) Then, one of my best friends from college & her hubby moved in with my hubby & I in April… and as of this note, they're still living with us. I won't lie, these last 6 months have been hard for me in many ways, but God's seen me through. (I'm afraid if He hadn't, yours truly would've been locked up in the loony bin by now!) They've recently declared they're moving out soon… just in time, too, since…. I'M PREGNANT! Hubby and I are expecting our first little one, and right now, we're only 3 months along. I should find out sometime between now and Christmas if we're having a boy or a girl. I know this drabble is short, but I couldn't leave my faithful ones hanging. My love to all, -Z_


End file.
